Aircastle
About Aircastle Aircastle was formed in November 2008. The founding members were mostly finance junkies who shared stock tips and investment ideas. They were also looking for a way to ward off potential raiders. Many had never been in an alliance before and lived under constant threat of raiders. They were looking for a way to dissuade raiders. Thus Aircastle was born on mutual interests and defense. Aircastle members generally converse about global economics, the current US economic climate as it relates to investments, and various risk minimizing investment strategies. Most members have stock, bond, and/or option portfolios. Members that don’t have actual portfolios usually have virtual ones. Aircastle members pride themselves on their nuclear weapons, wonders, and warchests. While Aircastle is a defensive alliance it will not hesitate to use nuclear weapons in defensive battles. Community over the individual is how Aircastle is run. Operations are kept as efficient as possible. New ideas and economic strategies are always encouraged. Aircastle was an alliance of cheaters who played multiple nations each. Quick Facts 1) No active recruiting. 60-day "intern" period similar to an Applicant AA. 2) Very tight controls on members trades, wonders, public speech, and military. 3) Absolutely no raiding. 4) Emphasis on nuclear stockpiles, Manhattan Project required as 4th wonder at 4999 infra. 5) Nuclear defense policy - nukes are allowed in any defensive and unprovoked wars. Nuclear policy in aggressive wars will be at the discretion of the CEO. 6) Heavy on tech selling until 4999 infra and an MP. 7) You probably won't ever see us on the CN boards, but some of us lurk. Charter of Aircastle Aircastle is a Cybernations alliance that values cooperation and community over the individual. All nations are required to follow trading guidelines, tech dealing, wonder purchases, military orders, and general economic activities. Failure to follow these conditions will result in expulsion. Nations applying and accepted must maintain adequate knowledge of global economic matters. Specific knowledge on the US stock markets, global markets, and economic theory are mandatory. I. Government CEO - Chief Executive Officer, ultimate authority on all Aircastle matters. Expected to run the alliance with due diligence and listen to the advice of all members, especially the chief officers. Elected by all current members once every three months. CFO - Chief Financial Officer, is subject to and reports directly to the CEO. The CFO is head of the foreign affairs department (MoFA). In charge of all foreign relations and diplomatic assignments. Elected by all current members once every three months. CIO - Chief Information Officer, is subject to and reports directly to the CEO. Runs all military matters. In the event of the departure of the CEO, the CIO will take over as interim CEO until the next election. Elected by all current members once every three months. COO - Chief Operations Officer, is subject to and reports directly to the CEO. The COO is in charge of all trade circles, internal tech selling logistics, economic guides and advice, growth mentorship, and admissions. In the event of the departure of the CEO and CIO, the COO will take over as interim CEO until the next election. The COO is appointed by the CEO. Position currently vacant. CTO -Chief Technical Officer, is subject to and reports directly to the CEO. The CTO will handle any other tasks asked upon by the CEO. The CTO is a general position. The CTO is appointed by the CEO. Position currently vacant. a. Government Changes The CFO and CIO can call for a vote of no confidence on the CEO. If the membership votes 2/3 in favor of removing of the CEO, elections will take place within one week for all three positions; CEO, CFO, CIO. II. Admissions Incoming nations are required to provide the following information. We will also conduct an interview in the same thread. Failure to respond to any interview questions in a maximum of two days results in denial of application. 1) Ruler name 2) Nation name 3) Infrastructure 4) Technology 5) Wonders purchased 6) Past alliances 7) Why are you applying? 8) Why did you leave your past alliances? 9) What do you know about the US economy, stocks, bonds, options, and general economics? 10) What is the current stock price of Aircastle? Where do you think the company is headed? Be honest. It won't count against you if you don't know or if you think it's headed for bankruptcy. 11) What is your favorite stock pick? Why is this one most likely to go up the most in your opinion? Accepted nations will be masked at "Interns" for a period of no less than 60 days. During this period they will be observed for compatibility with the alliance. Interns are not eligible to vote in Aircastle elections but will be given development aid prior to full member status. This alliance is not for everyone. Much will be demanded of you. More than any other alliance has of you in the past. In return you will receive a minimum of $45,000,000 in aid and be aggressively jumped up to 4999 infrastructure after or during the 60-day probationary period. III. Trades Aircastle will determine which trades are best for you. We will find trade circles and temporary trades for infra jumps. If you have certain resources you will be asked to "re-roll" your nation (i.e. lead, rubber, oil). We may ask you to re-roll other types of resources if we have an over-abundance of the resource. Nations above 1999 infra will not be asked to re-roll under any circumstance. IV. Team Color All nations must change to the black color within 10 days of joining in order to stay members of Aircastle. Exemptions to this policy must be agreed upon by all elected chief officers (CEO, CFO, CIO) and generally require an outside color trade circle. V. Military a. Sign-In Nations are required to sign-up for the military and attack any nations the CEO or CIO deem necessary. Failure to do so will result in immediate expulsion. b. Departments You will be assigned a department. This department will generally also be your trading circle and partners in tech dealing if applicable. They are your inner circle. Treat them as such. c. Nuclear warfare Aircastle promotes the built-up of nuclear weapons. Nations will be required to launch nuclear weapons if attacked. Please report all attacks to the CIO. If Aircastle declares war on a nation or alliance, nuclear weapons use will be at the mutual discretion of the CEO and CIO. Only in defensive battles are nuclear weapons use allowed and required of Aircastle nations. d. Tech Raiding Aircastle strictly forbids any form of tech raiding or any attack on any nation unless explicitly given permission by the CIO. Unauthorized attacks result in immediate expulsion. VI. Economic/Tech Selling Aircastle has strict growth requirements. They are for your own good. Failure to follow them will result in one warning and then the next offense will result in immediate expulsion. a. Tech Selling All nations below 4999 infrastructure will be required to sell technology and maintain no more than 200 technology levels at any time (requirement during war-time is suspended). No Aircastle nation is allowed to sell technology without approval of the CEO or COO. He will arrange all logistics. You will be expected to send technology to anyone asked of you. b. Economic Growth All nations will be required to submit up to four aid slots to Aircastle. The CEO or COO will work out logistics and you will be required to send out cash or technology at any time as specified by the CEO or COO. Given the $45,000,000 investment in your nation, we think the trade-off is more than worth it. c. Wonder Purchases All nations must purchase the wonders in the following order: 1) Stock Market 2) Social Security Market 3) Disaster Relief Agency (if tech selling) 4) Manhattan Project and 550 spies 5) Strategic Defense Initiative 6) Great Temple 7) Interstate System 8) National Research Lab 9) Pentagon 10) Weapons Research Complex The Great University (at 3,000 tech), Foreign Air Base, Anti-Aircraft Defense Network, and Central Intelligence Agency/800 spies will also be required at/by 8500 infrastructure. After these wonders are purchased any wonders may be selected. d. Trade Circles Aircastle will set up a trade circle for you or specific resources you will need to get from outsides sources. Trade-builds are set by the CEO or COO and are a requirement, but given the unstable nature of trades we will allow leniency. VII. Behavior All Aircastle nations are expected to behave with the utmost in respect. If we see you behaving irresponsibly you may be subject to immediate expulsion. Remember, your actions reflect upon Aircastle and can have consequences for all Aircastle nations. Community before individual. We live and die together. a. Aircastle Forum Rules No avatars or signatures will be allowed for members. Sorry, we just don't like the clutter. We know most you don't either. b. Cybernations Forum Rules Only approved nations will be allowed to post in the Cybernations forum. Two approval levels will be given. The first level of approval is to post respectfully in the "The Water Cooler", "Technical", and "Community Structure". The second level of approval is freedom to post respectfully anywhere in the forum. Failure to obtain approval before posting results in immediate expulsion. Signed, John Ron, CEO of Aircastle Dragon Taxi, CIO of Aircastle Quazzy, CFO of Aircastle Rev. 1.4 as of 3/11/09 revision available at our forums See also Category:Aircastle Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances